The present invention concerns a dispenser for roll shaped bodies, such as rolls of toilet paper, paper towels and the like, i.e. commodities which are held on a holder and are exposed for a consumer to tear off a length of material.
The conventional manner of holding the said commodities at the disposal of a consumer is by holding them on a turnable axle which--in turn--is removably held in horizontal position at both its ends. The paper or other material is wound on a hollow reel, conventionally an expendable cardboard reel, and whenever the paper--or other material--on the reel has been consumed, the reel has to be removed from the said axle and a fresh roll has to be placed on the axle.